


Taking Flight

by Cracked Halo (VoltronLegendaryDefender)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Adoptive Parent, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe | Origin SMP, Child!TommyInnit, Dadza, Elytrian!Philza, Family, Family Dynamics, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Origin Smp - Freeform, Phantom!Wilbur Soot, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin!Technoblade, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Werewolf!Sapnap, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Philza, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltronLegendaryDefender/pseuds/Cracked%20Halo
Summary: Tommy has spent his entire life in the SMP Research Facility. He’s always wondered what was out past the tree line, and one day he gets to experience it for himself. His entire world seems to be crashing down around him as secrets and lies come to light, but through it all, his new family will stand beside him. Together they must stop Schlatt and his soldiers from controlling not only the people of the Overworld, but the Nether and Aether along with it.~~I’m really bad at summaries but the story is better, I guess. Give it a shot?~~[WARNING: Tags may spoil this story! New tags will be added as the story progresses. This is a SFW work of fiction and I’m unsure if romantic relationships will make an appearance. If they do no minors shall be involved.]
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	1. Shipwreck in a Sea of Faces

**Author's Note:**

> This was another request from my Discord group that I went absolutely crazy with. All they wanted was wholesome Sleepy Bois Inc. and this happened instead. Updates will be sporadic as I didn’t plan to write a multi-chapter fic, but y’know, I did! Besides that I hope you enjoy the story! Peace~☆

Artificial, that’s what life in the SMP Research Center was like. It wasn’t bad, not at all. He was well-off, not like the rest of the residents who would tell him of the horrors of the real world. He had heard countless stories of how creatures different from humans were treated by the public. They were feared and hated, sometimes even seen as nothing more than pests. Yet Tommy wanted to experience the world for himself. Wanderlust had rooted deep inside of his heart at an early age, but he wasn’t permitted to stray farther than the tree line of the SMP lest he be grounded to his room again. Study. Maintain. Protect. That’s what SMP stood for. It was a haven to those who were different, but a prison for someone who wished to live free.

Tommy could never quite figure out what made him so unlike the rest of the Overworld’s population. With some of the other permanent inhabitants, it was obvious. There were creatures like his friend Skeppy. He was a golem, not brainless like the stone golems before him, but intelligent (whether or not he proved it was up to interpretation). He was also considered rare, made entirely of diamonds that shifted and grew at his will. Then there was Bad, a shadow demon from the Nether. His skin appeared to be living darkness, fuzzy and beast like. Despite his off-putting appearance, he was still one of the sweetest people Tommy knew. It was easy to tell why they had to stay within the walls of the SMP, but not when it came to himself.

The residents that had appeared more like normal humans were permitted to leave and go as they pleased. Tommy was eight years old with no physical abnormalities and no special abilities to call his own. It never made sense as to why he was stuck in the SMP, or even there in the first place, but no one would ever answer his questions. He wanted to know why he wasn’t allowed outside like the others. He was frustrated at being under constant surveillance from the SMP workers. He was desperate to learn about himself. Tommy was a mystery, and no one could figure him out.

  
...

It was currently early in the morning, and Tommy was understandably asleep. Occasionally he would groan, tossing and turning, never quite able to get comfortable. A red blanket was pulled over his head, hiding the blonde child from the sun’s persistent shine that was intent on waking him. He stubbornly refused, instead hugging the blanket closer to himself. He was insistent on continuing his slumber until a gentle but firm hand grasped his shoulder, shaking him lightly.

“Tommy.” They whispered, a sense of urgency in their tone as the youngest SMP member began to stir. He forced himself to sit up, tearing the blanket off his head and looking bleary eyed towards the person who woke him up. He was met by a white lab coat and messy black hair. Blue eyes were glancing behind himself every so often, his face scrunched up with worry.

“Big S?” Tommy mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. He couldn’t understand what was happening, his mind still weighed down with sleep. This.. Well, this had never happened before. George was insistent that all SMP residents got at least 8 hours of sleep. Was this another one of Sapnap’s pranks? “What do you want.. It’s really late.” 

“I’m sorry, Tommy. We need to go, you can sleep later.” Sapnap promised, immediately hefting the exhausted child into his arms. Tommy didn’t fight it, instead allowing himself to be taken as he slouched in Sapnap’s hold. His head sank onto the teddy bear of a man’s shoulder, his eyes threatening to shut again at any moment. They headed out of his room at a brisk pace, the sound of hurried conversation meeting his ears. As Tommy began to see more clearly, he was starting to realize this was far from a prank.

Workers and guards alike were walking in the opposite direction of Sapnap and Tommy. He spotted Bad and Skeppy amongst the crowd, the two appearing to be on edge. Skeppy’s arms had sharpened into crystal spears, while Bad’s white eyes appeared to be glowing. He tried to question them, but they were hurriedly swept along with the rest of the crowd. A sense of dread began to pool in Tommy’s stomach, the air around him seemed to scream danger. That fear was only heightened when a loud **BOOM** came from the entrance of the building.

The entire structure shook, jolting Tommy from the last of his sleep. His eyes grew wide as the lights around them flashed red, an alarm blaring in his ears. His head felt like it was ringing as he unconsciously gripped harder to Sapnap, eyes darting around frantically. He’d been warned of alarms like this, but never in his life did he think they would go off. The SMP was under attack.

He felt Sapnap hug him closer, the protective hold somewhat calming him as they began to run. By now they had put some distance between the others, heading towards what seemed to be a different exit entirely. The alarm only seemed to be growing louder as Tommy felt a headache coming on. He hid himself deeper in Sapnap’s arms, tears beginning to well up as reality was setting in.

A shadow fell over them, but Tommy hardly noticed. He felt Sapnap’s grip tighten to an almost suffocating amount as a deep chuckle came from in front of them. He could hear the stomp of hooves approaching, slow and threatening. He looked behind himself, seeing an unusually tall piglin standing there. Their red robe and golden crown made them appear to be some sort of royalty. A double-edged battle axe rested on their hip, proving that they were some sort of warrior.

“You thought you could escape, didn’t you?” The piglin’s voice was rough, an emotionless tone to it besides the faint presence of an angry snort. The piglin shifted as he lifted the netherite axe, the dark metal glinting in the flashing red lights. Thick boar tusks curled out from under his lip, jutting out aggressively as blue eyes seemed to stare directly at Tommy’s caretaker. “Now what lesson would we be sending Schlatt if we let you off scott-free?”

Tommy gasped as the axe was raised, his grip on Sapnap tightening from fear. A beastly growl tore through his caretaker’s throat in warning, but the Piglin did not heed it. The axe swung down, and before Tommy could make sense of it, he was tossed out of the way. Tommy hit the ground with a faint cry of pain, scrambling to his feet as he turned to Sapnap with worry. His palms were scraped raw, red and aching, but nothing compared to what was happening to Sapnap.

“Fuck!” Sapnap had caught the axe between his hands. Tommy could see drops of crimson dripping from deep grooves in his palms. The axe slowly began to slide through Sapnap’s hold, the blood making it difficult to hang onto. Sweat was forming on his forehead as his unusually sharpened teeth were bared towards the piglin. “Attacking a child, Techno? That’s low, even for you!”

“You act like I was aiming for it.” Techno sneered, putting more strength behind the axe and watching it slip several more inches past Sapnap’s hold. If it managed to move any more, the axe would be able to meet its target. The piglin’s tusks rose as a vicious smirk crept onto its face. “Blood for the Blood God!”

Tommy was scared, and rightfully so. No one else was around and Sapnap was on the verge of having his chest caved in by the deadly looking axe. He looked around once, desperately trying to find help for Sapnap. An unusual calmness settled over him as he felt a breeze blow past him, despite the fact they were still in doors. The air that surrounded him seemed to be promising safety, drying the tears that had begun to fall. He knew what he had to do.

Tommy grit his teeth before rushing forward, letting out a frustrated scream. Time almost seemed to slow from how fast he moved, his arm rearing back before launching forward into Techno’s leg. Much to his surprise, red began to seep from the now torn pants, a grunt of pain from the piglin only making the situation more real. He stumbled backwards, afraid for the repercussions his attack would certainly have.

That falter in the piglin’s attention was all Sapnap seemed to need as he pushed the axe to the side, the swing missing him entirely. The cuts on his hands began to heal rapidly. He dropped to all fours, black fur beginning to sprout from his skin. His teeth bared, forming into a snout as a long, lashing tail billowed out behind him. Blue eyes narrowed and newly pointed ears pointed forward aggressively. An oversized wolf now stood where Sapnap had been in a matter of seconds, just as tall as Techno. 

“Run, Tommy!” The werewolf snarled, leaping at the piglin. Techno scowled, meeting his lunge with his axe, but the attack was dodged much easier now that Tommy wasn’t holding him back. The two circled each other, blue eyes locking together as the silent challenge was issued. “Tommy, you need to run, NOW!”

Tommy shook off his surprise, darting past the fighting creatures while heading for the exit. The sound of battle faded behind him, as did the flashing red lights. He was thankful when the cool air of the outside world met his skin, but his stomach churned as he realized he wasn’t out of the woods yet. The sound of battle still followed him as guards from the SMP were fighting against various other creatures outside. No one seemed to notice the child still hidden in the shadows of the building.

A sense of dread suddenly overcame Tommy and he found himself leaping to the right, following the instinctive pull of the air around him. A quick look back revealed a translucent hand reaching for where he had been. It quickly sank back under the ground as it realized its target wasn’t there. He felt the wind around him close in, oddly comforting as it urged him to the side once more. He followed its lead, this time jumping out from the shadows and into the sunlight. The translucent hand had appeared again, but this time there was a head to go with it.

“What?!” The person was undoubtedly a spirit, or maybe some sort of phantom? A mop of shaggy brown hair had appeared in the shadow of the building, looking up at him. A red beanie was perched on top of their head, brown eyes looking up at Tommy with wide eyes. “You’re- what are you doing here, kid?!”

Tommy took a step back, refusing to respond as the phantom looked up at the sun shining above them. Maybe he couldn’t be in the sun like the skeletons and zombies? If that was the case, this would make avoiding him a lot easier. Tommy’s eyes snapped back to the phantom, but he was already gone. Tommy tensed, eyes darting around frantically before the breeze closed in on him again, trying to warn him of something, but there was nothing around.

Tommy felt arms suddenly hoisting him into the air, causing him to shriek in surprise. Nothing was holding him, it was almost like they were...  _ invisible _ . The phantom couldn’t burn if he was invisible. Tommy struggled against the grip, throwing his tiny fists in the direction he was sure the phantom was in. He was somewhat proud of himself as he felt his hand meet what seemed to be the phantom’s face. A pained huff escaped the phantom as they tried to pin his arms in response. This, of course, made Tommy fight harder.

“Fuck- ow! Kid, stop! Philza, there’s a kid-“ The invisible phantom’s yelling was cut off when Tommy’s shadow began to twist and contort into tendrils, growing rapidly. It erupted around Tommy, forcing the phantom to drop him, though his descent was thankfully much slower as the air seemed to hold him up. It allowed enough time for the tendrils to surround Tommy, pulling him to the side before they solidified.

“Language!” Bad was holding him now, Tommy practically hidden in his black and red hoodie while the demon glared towards the phantom. It seemed he was able to see them despite the fact they were invisible. This was proven when Bad jumped out of the way of a sword that had appeared in thin air. “Tommy, I’m going to set you down and you need to run. Go to the forest, stay in the shadows. You know I can find you there.”

Tommy clenched his fist, nodding his head at Bad. Once his feet hit the ground he was off, weaving between the battles that were taking place. The same breeze before seemed to guide him, urging him around the more dangerous battles and closer to the forest edge. He was nearly there when the wind around him went haywire. It was such a sudden shift from the guiding calm that had been around him before, he wasn’t sure what to feel. It circled around him, urging him to look upwards.

Tommy didn’t know what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t the winged figure above him. Their features were hidden by the intensity of the sun, but he could see from the silhouette that they resembled a human. Large, feathered wings were spread out, perfectly lined up with the edge of the sun as it looked like the figure was coming directly out of its rays. Tommy’s breath hitched as the figure’s head turned, looking directly at him.

The air around him buzzed with excitement. It was like it was trying to pull him closer. Tommy snapped out of his dazed state as the figure began to move, flying closer to the still pajama clad child. Deciding to ignore the call of the air for once, he turned, bolting into the forest. He thought he could hear shouting behind him, but it quickly faded away.

Tommy wasn’t sure how long he was running, but the wind had since fallen silent. Ever since he had gotten farther away from that winged creature the air seemed to have calmed, allowing him to make his own decisions. It was weird, why did he have such an urge to approach that figure in the first place? Why was the wind acting so strange? How did he injure that piglin with nothing but his fist?

Tommy stopped once he hit the edge of a cliff. He didn’t even realize he had been climbing upwards. The mountain he had ended up on stretched so tall he could see clouds at the very peak. He took a moment to look out at the mid-morning sun, flocks of birds flying in the sky and herds of cows grazing the grass down below caught his attention. It was peaceful, giving Tommy a moment to think. Exhaustion hit him full force, the adrenaline from his encounters slowly dying down. He felt sore, his legs burning from having to run for so long. 

After a quick look around, Tommy was certain he didn’t know where he was. He’d just have to sit and wait for Bad to find him like he promised. As he nestled himself in the shadows of a large tree, he looked across the landscape. He felt that overwhelming sense of safety as the wind fluttered past him, his eyes drooping. Was that a voice on the breeze? It was so faint, so quiet, so calming.

“You’re safe now.”

Tommy let the wind surround him, hold him, comfort him. The wind promised safety, and he didn’t doubt it one bit. Maybe he shouldn’t have run when it seemed to want to lead him to that figure? He felt a twinge of guilt considering the breeze had protected him so much before then. The air seemed to warm up in response, forgiving him. Tommy wasn’t able to stay awake any longer, finally succumbing to the protection the wind was promising.

...

Philza couldn’t stop thinking of the boy he had seen. The air around him was alive, much like his own. It reached out to Philza, calling him like a needy child who wanted the attention of their parent. Yet when he responded as such, trying to call the child closer, he ran. He couldn’t help but worry about him and where he was now.

Philza was standing on top of the now abandoned research facility- No, holding facility, looking in the direction the child had ran. He felt the wind blowing past, spreading his wings to allow them to be caressed by the gentle breeze. He shut his eyes a moment, feeling a sense of calm before his eyes snapped open in surprise.

It was faint, so very faint, but Philza could feel it. The living breeze, so much like his own, was calling out to him again. It stunned him by how far away it was. He seemed to have been climbing upwards before stopping suddenly. Philza’s wings flapped eagerly, his once troubled expression melting into one of happiness. He leapt from the roof, his wings taking him higher as the child called out for him.

“I’m coming, kiddo.” He promised, knowing the wind would deliver his message. He wouldn’t let Schlatt get his greedy little hands on him. His eyes narrowed at the thought, willing himself to fly faster in the direction of the mountains. “You’re safe now.”


	2. There's a Dreamy World Up There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSSST! Hey, hey! I’m looking for discord servers to vibe in so send an invite to my alt Crackalackin#7598 and if I like what I see I’ll join with my main. Disboard isn’t working out well ;-; Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 2! Drop a comment if you did, I love reading them! ♡

“He’s close... I can feel it.”

...

The wind whipping around Tommy startled the young boy awake. He couldn’t remember where he was for a moment, the soft grass beneath him and open blue skies catching him off guard. It was so different from his bare, square-shaped room he was used to. It was even more different than the forest that surrounded the SMP. Trees would block his view of the sky, but here, it was so clear.

Not only did the sight Tommy had woken up to seem to comfort him, but he felt oddly energized. He’d never managed to get much sleep before. He was constantly tossing and turning in what was considered a comfortable bed. Yet here, on the edge of this cliff, he slept without a problem. 

Tommy was pulled from his thoughts as he felt the air curling around him once more. It was almost like a puppy the way it kept knocking into him ever so softly. He laughed, taking several steps back before the wind tried to tug him forward again. He was curious as to why before he heard a crack beneath him.

Looking down, he had approached the very edge of the cliff without even realizing it. His eyes grew wide as he saw the earth crumbling away beneath him. He made a lunge for the cliff as the ground shattered beneath him, but all he managed to do was grab onto the ledge.

Tommy’s hands flared with pain, the boy sucking a breath full of air to keep from yelling out. That’s right, Sapnap had tossed him on the floor when he was fighting that piglin. He attempted to haul himself up, but it seemed to be futile. The pain of his injuries, mixed with the soreness setting into his arms, caused him to feel heavier and heavier.

Finally Tommy yelped with terror, his fingers slipping as the ledge was released. He shut his eyes tight, not wishing to see what would happen. Instead of plummeting like he expected, he felt the breeze curling around him once more. Cracking open an eye, Tommy was surprised to find himself in the open air. He was descending slowly, moving back from the cliff, and yet not falling.

Tommy’s eyes grew wide, turning in the air and looking at the sights around him. He watched a duck soar past, quacking at him with confusion before continuing its journey. He flipped around, staring towards the ground with more curiosity than terror. He knew he was safe, though he wasn’t sure how he knew. The mountain side opened up into a ravine, and as Tommy began to descend into it, a sense of unease crept over him.

Being underground didn’t sit right with him. It felt.. wrong. Of course he knew of the creatures that lurked in the darkness. He had learned about them at the SMP, yet this distaste was something else entirely. He felt trapped being underground, barely able to see the sky. One could say it was almost draining. He remembered he was once picking up something in the basement for George, and just being lower than ground level for a few seconds made him feel sick to his stomach. Whether it was from fear or something else, he didn’t know.

The ground began to creep closer by this point. The walls of the ravine had closed in on Tommy, making him feel claustrophobic. He landed on his feet, stumbling for a moment before managing to catch his balance. However, the strength in his legs didn’t seem to matter as he immediately leaned against the stone wall, feeling sick. His stomach twisted, eyes shutting to keep from the dizziness that tried to set in. He could feel the air current around him spiking and lashing out, though he didn’t understand why until he heard a hiss.

Tommy’s eyes cracked open, and what little color was in his face drained away at the sight of the oversized spiders. Their fat abdomens swayed in the shadows, multiple red eyes locked to Tommy. Green venom dribbled from their pinchers that were snapping at the child aggressively. Every time they tried to approach a sudden gust of wind would throw them back, but Tommy noticed the gust was getting weaker and weaker. Soon they’d be able to break through.

Tommy groaned, letting his eyes fall shut again. How quickly he could go from feeling on top of the world to absolutely miserable was startling. Maybe it had something to do with the height differences? He could feel the breeze growing weaker as Tommy felt sicker. He could smell the potent venom dripping from the spiders’ jaws while they crept  closer. He could hear.. He could hear wings.

...

“He’s close, I can feel it.” Philza was getting nearer, that much he knew. The mountains had come into sight not that long ago, but the trees made it difficult to navigate. He could feel the general direction the child was in, his wind calling out for Philza, but it grew lost and confused in the trees. He had been flying over one particular mountain, the signal coming the strongest from there.

Just as he was finally beginning to pinpoint where it was coming from, the signal moved again. Philza immediately began to circle the mountain, but he still couldn’t see anything. Where had they gone? He couldn’t imagine the child was able to get down the mountain so quickly, he didn’t have any wings. Perhaps they were some sort of arachnid, feline or.. Could he have been an avian? The last idea excited Philza as he immediately began to scan the sky instead. 

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Philza was concerned when he realized the signal was lost, his mind mulling over where the child had ended up. His thoughts began to drift to the ravine he had flown over a few times in his search. Could he have fallen in that? Philza dipped towards the dark opening, beginning to descend into it.

He was nearly blindsided by the sudden gust of wind that came from below. The air had spiked, sending overwhelming messages of panic and fear directly towards Philza. Without a doubt, the boy was in there. Philza pulled out his sword, the shiny diamond coating glowing in the sunlight before he dropped into the darkness below.

...

A protective breeze surrounded Tommy, momentarily forcing the feeling of being underground away. It wrapped around him like a blanket, an invisible hold that was standing between him and the uneasiness that had been creeping in ever since he landed in the ravine. He opened his eyes again, spotting a figure in green land in front of him. 

“Dream?” He questioned softly, immediately thinking of the green clad guard that had a laugh like a tea kettle. He was one of the most powerful, and often assigned to be with Tommy. His theory was disproven when the figure’s wings burst fourth, stretching so wide they brushed against the walls of the ravine.

They were facing away from Tommy, the wind that flowed around them felt powerful and confident. The spiders seemed to be blown back from their presence, spitting angrily as their legs scrambled to hold onto the stone ground. One of the spiders appeared to have had enough as it released its hold, pushing into the ground with its back legs to jump at the winged figure. 

The figure held up their sword, bringing it down on the spider with no hesitation. Tommy flinched, covering his face as the spider’s slimy green insides sprayed across the end of the ravine, a few drops landing dangerously close to him. The rest of the spiders hissed, but began to scuttle up the stone walls as they didn’t want to end up like their comrade.

It was silent for several seconds before the figure sheathed their sword. They turned around, facing Tommy and finally allowing him to see their face. He had on a black jacket over a green shirt. There were holes in the back that allowed his ash gray wings to stretch to their full width. He could see blonde hair peeking out from beneath a green and white hat, and bits of blonde stubble across the bottom of his chin. As he walked closer the crunch of his sandals echoed through the now quiet ravine.

“Hey, kiddo.” He spoke softly, moving slow so as not to startle Tommy. He willed his zephyr to calm, the wind rearing up excitedly as he approached the blonde child. Now that he was closer he could definitely feel it, the air that curled around him was alive. A zephyr, much younger and more inexperienced than his own, had bonded with the young boy. “My name’s Philza. What’s yours?”

“I’m...” Tommy hesitated, immediately covering his mouth as if he had said something wrong. He’d always been instructed not to talk to anyone outside of the SMP guards and residents, let alone give his name. He felt the comforting wind curl around him again, as if telling him it was okay. After a few moments he let his hands drop, staring down into his lap. “I’m Tommy.”

“Hi there, Tommy. I’m sure you want to know more, but would you be okay if I got us out of here?” Philza chuckled, the wind whipping around the boy seemed to scream with relief at the idea. “Frankly, I’m not a fan of being underground. It seems like you aren’t either. Now.. I’m going to have to pick you up. Are you okay with that?”

Tommy paused a moment before hesitantly nodding. Philza  _ did  _ just save him from a bunch of ravine spiders. If he wanted to hurt him, he would have by now. His eyes remained fixed to Philza, the man moving carefully and quietly towards him. He seemed to radiate safety as he kneeled before Tommy, opening his arms to allow him to get closer on his own.

Tommy stood up shakily, the affects of the ravine still making him a bit sluggish. He collapsed into Philza’s hold, the man wrapping his arms around him gently. The breeze that followed him seemed to be warming up greatly, but what was odd was it didn’t seem to be alone. A second breeze was curling around Tommy now, occasionally going the opposite direction from the first and creating a gentle pull. He felt himself grow calmer, his head resting on Philza’s shoulder.

Philza looked over Tommy, a comforting smile making its way across his face. There was no doubt about it now, he could feel the presence of Tommy’s zephyr as it occasionally reached out to Philza’s zephyr curiously. He tightened his grip on Tommy gently, straightening up and spreading his wings fully. He flapped them a few times experimentally, pleased to find the affects of the ravine hadn’t set in too bad. With one leap he took to the air, soaring up towards the entrance. Once he hit the open sky he felt the avian relax in his arms, their eyes looking at the view in wonder.

Philza soared higher, his wings stretched as far as they could go. He decided to let Tommy enjoy the view. The marveling look across his face made Philza wonder if he had even been airborne before. This poor kid, he hadn’t known the joys of flying. His parents were supposed to be the ones soaring through the sky with him until he sprouted his wings. A pang of sadness spread through Philza as he headed towards the mountains. Did Tommy even have parents?

Once Philza landed he released the little avian. Tommy seemed to be much calmer now that he was out of the ravine. He slowly sank into a sitting position, probably still tired from the affects of being underground. He looked up at Philza, his eyes trailing towards his wings curiously. He lifted his hand a bit, but quickly lowered it. The gesture didn’t go unnoticed as Philza kneeled, allowing a wing to stretch towards Tommy. 

“What are you?” Tommy questioned, staring at the ash colored wings curiously. The long, clean feathers were collecting the smallest bit of droplets from the humidity of the mountain top. He gently ran his hands through the wing, delighted at what he discovered. They felt soft and ticklish, almost like velvet. A grin slowly made its way across his face.

“What am I?” Philza repeated, troubled by the question. It should be obvious what he was, especially when Tommy was an avian. He scowled as he remembered where he first saw the child, the SMP center. That place was run by Schlatt, of course he wouldn’t teach Tommy more than he wanted him to know. He bet Tommy didn’t even know he was an avian, otherwise he would have known what Philza was. It took Philza a moment to realize he hadn’t responded before his gaze darted down to Tommy. He was relieved when he saw the avian still examining his feathers. Good, he hadn’t noticed the face Philza had made. “I’m an elytrian.”

“Elytrian?” Tommy tested the word, nodding his head after saying it. He had never met an elytrian before, nor even heard of them. Then again, he hadn’t known a lot of things. He learned what he knew from the SMP members, and no offense to them, but they hardly seemed qualified to be teachers half the time. “That’s cool! I like your wings.”

“Thank you.” Philza beamed, his wings fluttering happily from the compliment. He took a moment to look over Tommy, debating on ruining the peaceful moment. He didn’t want to be like Schlatt, hiding things from him. Unfortunately, that meant he would have to say something. “Hey, Tommy? Do you.. Do you know what an avian is?”

“Avian? Er, those are birds, right?” Tommy replied, looking away from Philza’s wings. His hand was still buried in its softness, his head tilted as he looked up at the elytrian. He just radiated innocence, making Philza’s heart pang with sadness once more. He had no idea what he was dragged into.

“Avians.. They’re like elytrians, Tommy.” Philza explained, immediately capturing the blonde boy’s attention. He paused for a few moments, allowing Tommy to digest the information before continuing. “Avians are elytrians that have yet to find their wings. Just like elytrians, avians are connected to the sky. They bond with a zephyr, a spirit of wind that helps them develop their powers.”

Tommy was quiet, his intense gaze locked to Philza. He could feel the wind around him warm again at the term zephyr. The gentle current ran through his fingers and over his hair like it was trying to hug him. A.. a zephyr? Did he have a zephyr? Didn’t that make Tommy a...?

Philza watched silently as Tommy’s face went through several different emotions. He looked lost in thought, and Philza couldn’t blame him. He reached down, gently taking the avian’s hands in his own. He gave them a gentle squeeze, reminding Tommy that he was there if he needed him. He couldn’t help but to think of his other two sons at home, both who had been lost and alone before Philza found them.

“I’m an avian?” Tommy whispered the words, staring down at the much bigger hands that were cradling his own. A shadow fell over Tommy, prompting him to look up. Philza’s wings had stretched out behind him before folding towards Tommy. He felt himself embraced in their softness, the warmth they brought even better than a blanket. He felt like he could stay there, wrapped in the wings of the elytrian for an eternity. It made him feel.. younger, so much more than he already was. It was like a memory he had lost so long ago.

Philza’s wings remained curled around Tommy, pulling him closer to the elytrian. A rush of protectiveness surged over him at that moment as Tommy’s zephyr seemed to relay his feelings. It also grew calm, nothing more than a faint breeze as it settled around the two of them. He looked down at the little avian, their face hidden in his wing.

“Tommy?” Philza questioned softly, his voice quivering for a moment with worry before evening out. He was sure he had already made up his mind the second he saw the little avian so weak in the ravine. He had no idea what he was, nor what he was capable of. He didn’t know his weaknesses nor his strengths. He didn’t even understand the flight Philza had taken him on, slow and breath taking, was something elytrian parents would do for their children. He looked down Tommy, seeing that his wide, blue eyes already held so much trust in them. “Do you perhaps wish to join my family? We come from all the different realms, but our bond is stronger than any made from blood. My sons would be happy to welcome you into that.”

Tommy was caught off guard by the question. He did feel an instinctive connection to Philza, like a kitten who would follow their mother, but he also had other connections too. He hadn’t forgotten where he first saw Philza, attacking the SMP he had called home for so long. Didn’t that make Philza the bad guy?

Tommy frowned at the idea, burying himself further into the feathers as if trying to hide from the thought. He could feel Philza shift to allow him into a more comfortable position before embracing him again. He was silent, allowing Tommy the time to think about what he wanted. He couldn’t help but remember his friends back at the SMP. Skeppy, Bad, Dream, Sapnap, George.. As long as he could remember, those five had been the ones to stick by Tommy.

Skeppy and Bad were permanent residents like himself. They had been around all the time, to the point Tommy got to know them well. Then his care fell under two of the scientists, Sapnap and George. Sapnap was always the one he’d go to for games and attention, while George focused more on making sure he was well fed and slept. Lastly, there was Dream.. Honestly, he was a mystery. Tommy couldn’t figure out Dream. He’d watch from a distance, rarely speaking to Tommy as he’d hide behind that blank smiley face mask of his. It was weird that it had been Sapnap, the second strongest out of the self-proclaimed Dream Team, that came to get him. Where had Dream been when the SMP was attacked?

Tommy looked up thoughtfully, staring at the comforting smile that stretched across Philza’s face. Although he felt close to him already, he was still fond of his old home. It was a lot to take in, and Tommy wasn’t sure if he could make the decision easily. His hands came up to grasp Philza’s wings, seeking some sort of comfort.

“Tommy..” Philza’s expression softened as the little avian seemed to struggle with the offer. To him the answer was obvious, but for Tommy, there was probably more than he knew. He ruffled the distressed avian’s hair, humming softly. “Listen, bud. How about I take you to meet my sons and you can decide later? You look like you can use a change of clothes and maybe a nap.”

“I.. I think I’d like that.” Tommy grew embarrassed at the offer, but nodded his head silently. It sounded a lot better than being forced to pick between Philza and the SMP at that moment. He felt Philza scoop him into his arms again, looking over the elytrian’s shoulder as his wings spread open. In a matter of seconds they were airborne, leaving the mountain behind. As Tommy looked to where they had been, he thought he saw two shadows. Yet when he blinked, they were gone.


End file.
